where do we go from here 5:obligation
by zantha19
Summary: To help keep the balance of the four nations Toph and Zuko are going to be married. how it this going to affect their aready close relastionship. the reappearince of an old friend will also alter the balance of the posible couple. now being rewitten.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the fifth part on the story where do we go from here. If you haven't read the first four parts, then it wont stop you from understanding this part completely, but there are going to be a few things that might not make any sense to you. So it would be a good idea to read them first, or read the summaries.** **If you have fallowed the story, then I hope you have enjoyed it so far, and will enjoy this part.**

**As always please review, it really dose make a big difference to me. Even a little one. thank you.**

"Sokka wake up" Katara sighed. They had been stuck in the same room for most of the morning. The room was part of the underground section on the palace at Omasha, and at the height of summer, Like now it was not a very comfortable place to be for too long. Sokka had been lulled back to sleep by the growing heart in the room. He was rudely woken a little by his sister, but it was the chair being pulled out from under him and hitting the floor, that really woke him up.

"Morning snozzles" Toph stood in the doorway arms crossed, with a huge grin on her face.

Katara was trying not to laugh, as she was mad at Toph from keeping them waiting all this time. "it's not Morning any more." despite the threat of laughter, she was able to keep her voice steady, and hopefully stern.

"Ok, afternoon Snozzeles." she finally lifted her blind gaze to Katara as best as she could. "Sweetness." her tone matched the word she spoke perfectly. Katara had let out another sigh as she leaned back in her chair. Something told her this was going to be a very long meeting.

"You did that didn't you." Sokka had finally got his voice back, as he recovered from the shock of falling to the ground with no warning. He was sending Toph an evil glare as best as he could, as he pulled his chair back up. The glare didn't work, not just because she was blind.

"The earth kingdom ambassador, and the water tribe ambassador have more important thing to talk about. Than your lake of balance." She finally moved to enter the room, setting down on the chair closest to her. The huge table that the chair surrounded was the focal point of the room taking up much of the room. Giving all three a safe distance from each other if things turned nasty. As the room was used for the meeting of the nobles of the earth kingdom, meeting Toph more often than not was forced to attend, she had to assume that that was the point. "But yes I did."

Before he was able to say anything Katara spoke up to silence him "We should get started." She was now able to get the proper stern tone to her voice.

Toph leaned back on her chair, balancing on the two back legs comfortably, as if she hadn't heard the tone of Katara's voice. "So I take it we are not going to be honoured with the presence of the new fire lord."

"I was hoping you would have some news." Katara's voice now had a worried tone to it.

"Nope." was all Toph could say to answer her question. Both siblings could hear the announce in her voice.

Ever since Zuko had been crowned fire lord at the end of winter, all of the progress that had been made over the three years since the end of the war, just seemed to stop. There weren't getting anywhere. It appeared that the citizens of the earth kingdom, and the water tribes where happy to have Iroh as the fire lord, but Zuko was a different matter entirely. They just didn't seem to trust him. He had tried to gain their trust, but it was taking its toll on him. Slowly he began to pull out of meetings like this one. He left the maintaing balance of the four nations to Toph and Katara, as Aang had still not returned.

They had been pushing themselves to their limits. They both had other jobs to do as well as being ambassadors. Katara had two classes of students, one in the south and the other in the north. Toph still spent a lot of her time rebuilding villages in the earth kingdom and the fire nation, she also was called in to do jobs for the earth king, and Bumi. They needed his help, but he could no longer be the ambassador for the fire nation. He had to appoint a new one, unfortunately no one would take on the job. Many of the nobles in the fire nation didn't except him as the fire lord either. They hoped that by stopping him from filling his old job, it would force him to return to it.

"I think Sokka was right." Toph's comment came out of no where.

"Well of course I am, but what about exactly."

"What you said about Zuko." Toph was still sitting on the tilted chair, and didn't seem to be that interested in the conversation, Even though she was the one who started it. Katara felt an uneasy feeling building up in the pit of her stomach. Toph clearly had something in mind to deal with the Zuko problem. That would have been worrying enough, but the fact that her idea, was a plan of sokka's was to much.

"What did I say about Zuko." Sokka was at a total loss. For once Toph his biggest sceptic, had said he was right, and he had no idea what she was talking about. The same feeling of unease started to come over him. Katara was just as confused, but by the way Toph was acting she didn't think she was going to like what she was going to say. She had a mad idea of what the younger girl was taking about, and didn't like it one bit.

"You said that it if he married a noble women form the earth kingdom, then he would be trusted more. Making it easier for everyone. Mainly for us to do the jobs we are meant to do, to the best of our abilities. It will also make his life a lot easier." as she finished speaking she sat the chair back fully on the floor. Resting her crossed arms on the table.

"So, you found someone to marry him." Sokka was still very confused, the more she talked the bigger his headache got. Like when they first meet.

Katara on the other hand, had finally figured it out "You can't be serious" her mad idea was right.

"Would you rather marry him." that was all it took to silence her, and Toph knew that was all it would take. She continued thou, to make her point. "Cause I'm sure the ambassador from the water tribe will be just as good as the earth one." Katara who had also been resting her arms on the table moved them off, as she slumped back in the chair. Toph could feel how irritated the waterbender was, so she tired to pacify her. "It makes sense, and you know it dose."

The older benders mouth opened as she was about to speak, but closed again as there was nothing she could think of to say. Nothing that could make any sense out of this whole thing.

"I' m going to the fire nation now to speak to Zuko." Slowly as if she was waiting for one of her friends to say something, she got to her feet. She had just given them very shocking, unexpected news, and she knew they had a lot to say about it, they just were in to much shock right now to say anything.

"Wait, Wait so Zuko doesn't know about this idea of yours." Sokka had finally caught up with what was going on.

"No I haven't spoken to him, I was hoping he would be here, so we could all discuss it, but he seems to be to much work for him. So now I have to go and see him….And it was your idea, not mine."

"This wasn't what I had in mine…"

"Is that really the only reason you're doing this." Katara had finally found her voice. Toph turned to face her. It was more for Katara's benefit than hers.

"Yes it is. Deep down you know there isn't any other way." with that Toph silenced Katara, as she knew she was right, but there was also an other reason she kept quiet. Toph could tell exactly what it was.

"Tell me you love him, and I wont say anything more about any of this."

Again the older girls mouth wanted to say something, but couldn't "I can't do that." a part of Katara wished she could say it, but something stopped her, fear.

The tone in her voice sounded so disappointed, Toph felt she had to say something. "Any time you can say it, no matter how far along it may get. We'll put a stop to it. I promice." Katara was a little reassured by Toph's promise, as she knew her well enough to know she would keep her word.

Toph maybe blind, but she knew that there was something between Zuko and Katara. She had done for as long as she had known them. She didn't what to get in the way of that, but she had to do something to help maintain the balance of the world. The fragile balance that they had fought so hard to get, and she would do whatever it took to protect.

"I really don't understand any of this." Sokka shouted in frustration, as Toph stated to leave.

"Aang would understand." with that Toph left. Leaving the two water tribe siblings, still with so many question. Katara didn't want to leave things this way. She was about to follow Toph, but Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"I'll go." not waiting for a response, Sokka left after his earthbending friend. Toph felt him slowly running after her, she wanted to star to run, but didn't. she just kept walking at the same pace, waiting for him to catch up to her.

"Toph wait." when he reached her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her round to face him. "I'm going to need more than that for an expansion."

It took her a few seconds to finally speak. He saw her bitting her lip, letting him know that what she was going to say wasn't going to be pleasant. "How many people that you loved have you lost in the war." Sokka took his hand from her shoulder. She could feel the anger coming from him. He was going to hate her for saying that. She knew that to stop him from hating her to much she could tell him about her real mother. That however was something she was not going to do. The only people that knew were Zuko and his family, she couldn't stand it if anyone else knew. They would just have other reason to pity her than.

"I don't want all of that to have been a waist. That isn't going to respect their memories, and the sacrifice they made."

"Toph. I know what you are saying, and what you are trying to do, but I just don't get…."

"I always knew that I would get married. It was just something that was expected, I had no chose in it. Its fine, in a way this is the best way it could have worked out. Zuko and I are…."

"Yeah, that is what worries me."

"You have to learn to trust him."

Toph felt him soften for a second, and used that as her chance to get away. This time he didn't try to stop her. As she walked up the narrow stares that lead out of the underground quarters, and out into the open again, her heart started to race. She had never felt this scared about something so stupid before. She mental kicked herself for acting like such a girl. At least the hard part was over, Zuko understood her better than Katara and Sokka, it would be easier to talk to him about all of this. At least she hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beating down on the fire nation capital, as Toph left the ship and made her way through the streets filled with people, towards the palace. Despite the heat Toph, wore a thin grey cloak pulled over her face. The last thing that she wanted to deal with now was to be swarmed by people asking her studied questions. Her heart was racing faster than she had ever known it to before. Every step that she took never seemed to take her closer to the palace. When she finally left the centre of the city, she let out a breath that she didn't realise she had been holding. Her right hand reached up, to take hold of her birth mothers necklace. With it tightly in her hold she kept walking, but at a faster pace.

Even hidden behind a cloak Toph was still spotted. A guard from the palace saw her leaving the city centre, from his post over looking the city. He sent a messenger hawk down to the former fire lord, as he didn't know where the fire lord was at the time. A smile crossed the old man's face as he read the message. It was followed almost immediately with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Urse had told him that Toph had wanted to join the order of the white lotus. It was to soon for that, she would have to wait a little longer. He tried to reason that this was the reason that Toph was here, but he knew that it wasn't.

Toph was met at the entrance to the palace by Iroh. She felt his smile through the earth, but also his worry. "This is a great surprise, and honour, to be visited by the grand master earth bender and..."

"Don't start." Toph pulled the cloak off her head. Revealing that a small grin had appeared on the younger benders face, as she stopped the older master from listing all of her titles.

"He is in the palace grounds." one of the many things that Toph had come to love about the old firebending master, was that he could just get to the point. He didn't feel the need to make small talk if it wasn't needed. What she didn't know, was that he only did this with her. Because he knew that that was what she wanted, and sometimes needed.

"Thanks." she tried to return the large smile he had given her before, but hers failed in comparison.

There seemed to be a cold wind that blew through the palace as she made her way to the grounds at the back of the palace. She crossed a small room filled with books, as she reached the door to the grounds she unhooked the clasp on her cloak and placed it on the table by the door. Under the grey cloak was a maroon robe, that cam to her knees, under which she was wearing dark brown trousers. Part of her hair was pulled into a top knot, the rest of her hair now reached the small of her back. She was also wearing a pair of leather saddles. This was to stop her from picking up on vibrations so clearly, it was her way of putting up a wall around herself. The reason she was dressed like this, was to fit in more.

Zuko was out in the grounds practising his bending. He had been doing that a lot lately, it was the only thing that he fleet he could do now that he wasn't going to have someone watching over him, and criticising him about. He had been working on his fire whip lately, he was trying to make it stronger, so the impact would be much grater he was doing this by copying the stance from Toph's earth whip.

Toph tried to stop a grin form a appearing on her face, as she crossed her arms, and leaned against the pillar that stood on the edge of the verandah, and held up the balcony that over looked the palace grounds. She was waiting for the right time to make her move. When her opening came, she bent the earth, coal and sand that she kept in the pouch she always wore attached to her hip. She bent the earth whip out towards the fire lord, quickly in case he should turn around and see it, or her. When it was a few inches from the back of his knees, a flick of her wrist cased it to finally make contract. Zuko almost lost his balance. As he turned to face Toph he pulled the fire whip back in towards himself extinguishing it.

"Hey." a smile, however small almost spread across her face.

"There are less painful way for you to get my attention you know."

"Well, Katara and I have both tried writing to you, and that didn't work. So I figured a like force was needed."

shame seemed to well up in the pit of the new fire lords stomach at these words. He had known this was coming and he deserved it. So he took in a deep breath and waited for the on-slot to start. "Come on, we have to talk." Toph walked right passed him, going further into the grounds. There was an uneasy calm to her voice that Zuko didn't like.

Slowly he turned in place and followed her. She was taller than he remembered, she always seemed to be taller everything he saw her. She still didn't reach any taller than his chin thou, as far as he could tell from looking at her back, as she lead the way along the path.

"I'm Sorry." Zuko stopped. He couldn't take the silence any more. It was worse than her yelling at him. Toph turned to face him. He tried to avoid looking at her face, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to know what she was thinking, her eyes where the best way to find out. Despite not being able to see, her eyes still showed her emotions, even if she didn't want them to, when he looked at her eyes now, he saw something that he never expected to see in this situation, sympathy.

"I know you are. That's not enough thou." the sympathy in her eyes now seemed to turn to disappointment.

Zuko turned to look away from her, as he did he noticed a bench about three feet to his right. He walked towards it, and slumped down. "What can I do then. They don't listen to me. I have tired, but I cant get anything done." Toph moved to sit next to him, but Toph being Toph she sat on the back of the bench, placing her feet next to Zuko on the seat.

"There is something you can do." she didn't go on, the words didn't seem to want to come out. Katara's voice rang in her head, telling to just leave it, not to say anything. "You can marry a noble lady from the earth kingdom." she had never listened to Katara, she wasn't going to start now.

Zuko now lifted his head to look at his friends. He didn't believe that he had heard her right. Her head was lowered, he couldn't read her. "Toph what are you talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. Sokka told you about this idea ages ago."

Zuko was on his feet, looking down on Toph in one quick move. "I never thought he was being serious about it. I also never though you would agree with any of Sokka's ideas."

"Zuko, if you can think of any other way then I am all ears." the fire lords mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. "I thought so. Sparky it might not be that bad."

"Might not be that bad. Tell me one of the reasons that you haven't been to see your parents yet Toph." she could feel the angry rising up in her firebending friend. She really hated having to do this, but he had pushed her to react now.

"First, they are not my parents. She is not my mother. She never was, and never will be. Second, if I had to marry someone to keep the balance of the word, the balance that we and people we care about fought and died for. Then I would. That is why I'm asking you to marry me."

of all the things that she might have said, this was the last thing Zuko had expected to hear. "what."

"You heard me, don't make me say it again."

"Toph are you sure you understand what your saying..."

"Of course I' am. We have all been through so much to get to where we are now. I am not going to just sit back and let it all be for nothing. If we get married, then the earth kingdom will trust you, so will the water tribes, so you can do your job..."

"You wouldn't be able to do yours thou. You cant remain the ambassador of the earth kingdom and be the fire lady as well."

"I know." Zuko lifted his right hand up, placing it under the younger benders chin, lifting her head up so he was looking her in the eyes. He didn't say anything, he waited for her to speak again. "I only took that title because it was expected that I would. If by giving it up so that I can do something else that will make more of a difference, then I don't care."

it hit him like one of Toph's very large boulders to his stomach. She was so willing to go through with this because she felt she had to carry on what her mother had started. She blamed herself for her death, and wanted to make sure what her mother had died for was maintained.

"She would be proud of all that you have done already, you don't have..."

"Do you have any other ideas." his hand feel back to his side. He tried so hard to think of any other alternative, none came. "I always knew that I would marry for politics, and power. Never for love. The best I could hope for was I liked the man I had to marry. I like you, a lot. Your understand me better than anyone else. I am ok with this, its all up to you now."

Toph had never been the topical noble lady, even thou she was by birth. The way she was acting now seemed even more removed form her original title in the world. Zuko felt very strange in this current situation. He felt like the girl. A few years ago he wouldn't have felt the juxtaposition of what Toph was saying and her gender. Back then she was a scrawny runt, with messy hair and baggy clothes. Now she was tall, still very thin, but had more of a shape about her. Her face could now been seen, her hair was shiny and tamed. She seemed so out of place, yet fitted to perfectly into the worlds that she had been thrown into.

He had always had the same view on marriage that she had. It was something that was going to happen when he turned sixteen so why fight it. So it wasn't the fact that a girl raised in a very similar way as he was feeling the same way about it that shocked him, it was that Toph of all people had just accepted it without a fight.

"Marry me." slowly the earthbenders head lifted to face the fire lord.

"Are you sure." her face was a blank, revealing nothing of the millions of thoughts that were racing through her head. Was this the right thing to do, would it work out ok and other thoughts she forced from her head.

"Yes if you are. We have come this far, we cant let it all be for nothing." she didn't have to wonder about what in particular he was referring to, Mai. "I like you too, if it has to be this way...then I cant think of anyone else I would rather marry, as a friend, close friend, very close friend." a faint smile crossed his normally troubled face.

Toph let out a quite laugh "Don't get all mushy on me Sparky."

"Can I take that as a yes then."

"Yes, its a yes. It you are really sure." Toph as she spoke lifted her right hand up, holding it out for Zuko to take. Zuko got her meaning, and lifter his right hand to take hers. They shock hands, sealing the deal. Toph let out a faint sign of relief that the worst part, she hoped was over.

Zuko also noticed this. To get her back for how she got her attention earlier, he pulled her arm in towards himself. Causing Toph to fall off her perch and hold out her left arm to brake her fall. Her hand landed on Zuko's rigth shoulder. Zuko then let go of her right hand, then slipped his right arm around her waits, doing the same with his left arm. Once he hand a hold of her, he took a step back, taking her with him, he spun her round once then lowered her to the ground. For this he was rewarded with a punch to the arm.

"Don't you ever do that again." her attempt to keep her voice stern, caused Zuko to burst into laughter. For which he again received a punch to the arm.

Through his laughter he was just able to get out a thought that occurred to him, that made him laugh even more. "You do realise that we are using a idea that Sokka came up with. Willingly."

laughter was let out be the earthbender, but she tired to surprise it. She didn't last long and ended up laughing just as much as the firebender. "That is really scary."

a much older firebender was watching then from a window on the second floor of the palace. A small smile had crossed his face for a brief second, when he saw his nephew pick her up, and spin her round. Then a overwhelming feel of unease washed over him. He knew full well that they cared for each other very much, but not in the way that a husband and wife should. This could be overlooked, but a belief that he had about Toph couldn't. All he could do was trust them, and hope fore the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Toph spent the rest of the summer in the fire nation. The wedding was set to take place first in Ba Sing Sa, then in the fire nation on the last day of summer. The bride didn't want to have part of the wedding in the earth kingdom, she now dressed only in reds ignoring the greens she had previously worn. This was her way of severing her ties to her nation, she had to be taken seriously as the fire lady for the plan to work. Of course she would continue to earthbend, but her dress and hair had to be of the fire nation style. Zuko had notice this, she didn't look like Toph any more. Now she was sitting across from him, at a small table on the verandah in under the balcony giving them shade from the sun it seemed more noticeable than before. Toph had her hair pulled up in a high pony tail, and wore a red dress robe with gold detail. The only thing that he recognised about her appearance as being herself, was that she was bear feet and her mothers necklace.

He finally broke the silence that had crept in once they had started to drink their tea. "Are you sure you wont come."

As she answered, Toph lifted her tea cup "I have been to enough meetings, its your turn." she now drank form the cup, taking her time. This Zuko knew was her way of ending the conversation before it even started. He had manners drilled into him since he was a child, so had she, he wouldn't try and have a conversation when the other person was eating or drinking.

This situation was to important to ignore thou. Zuko reached over the table, taking hold of her wrist that held the tea cup, and pulled it away from her face. "Toph!"

Toph let out a breath, as Zuko moved her hand to the table, so she could let go of the tea cup. Once the tea cup was out of her hand, Zuko still didn't let go of her wrist. "You knew the fire nation court is stricter than the earth kingdom council. You ran away from that..."

Toph pulled her arm out of Zuko's hold. " I didn't run away. I chose to stay out of it. You are the one that ran away from it."

now free from his hold, Toph got to her feet and walked back into the palace. Zuko wasn't far behind her. "I was banished."

Toph was now in the main hall of the palace heading towards the main staircase. She stopped, and spun around on the spot to face the angry fire lord. "So what." now stomping she made her way to the satires. Zuko saw red. He ran after Toph, who was now on the second step of the staircase. She felt him come after her, and turned round to face him. She was only able to turn half the way round, before he reached her. Zuko took hold of her right arm, and placed his right arm at the back of her knees. In one quick movement he lifted her up, and had her on his shoulder. "Put me down. Zuko, put me down now." she was flailing her arms and legs to get him to let her go.

"You are coming to the meeting. Weather you like it or not." Zuko had to yell, to be header over Toph's yelling. He knew that he was going to end up with bruises all over his back because of this, but he didn't care.

"Put me down." Toph seemed to be tiring of screaming and lashing out, but when Zuko started to walk towards were she knew the meeting was to be held, she started again. "Zuko, I swear. Put me down."

"Your highness." a stern voice said as the owner enter the main hall from a side door. "I think it would be best to do as the princess asks, and put her down." the man was a noble one that was going to be attending the meeting. Zuko could feel Toph shacking as she tried to stop herself from bursting into laughter. With a red face that almost matched his robe, Zuko lowered Toph to the ground.

The noble had called Toph princess, because once the wedding was made public Toph had to be made a princess of the fire nation, so she could marry Zuko. This required her to sign a pledge saying she would always be loyal to the fire nation. She didn't have any real problem with this, as nothing in the pledge said she had to be loyal to the fire nation above any other nation.

"I'll see you at dinner." with that Toph made her way to the satires. Knowing that Zuko wouldn't come after her, or do anything to make a scene. It was hard enough to get the nobles to take him seriously, he couldn't risk doing anything that would make that any harder. Toph as she walked away from him, could feel the frustration and embarrassment building up in Zuko.

The fire lord had no choice now but to be lead by the noble to the meeting and to let Toph walk away.

The meeting as he had expected was long and drawn out, very little was actually sorted out. However he did feel that he was listened to more. There was still a long way to go, but this was a start at least. The idea that an idea that was thought of by Sokka was working, almost made him burst into laughter right at the closing of the meeting, but he was able to suppress it. He looked forward to telling Toph about this, then remembered that he was still annoyed with her for skipping out on the meeting.

Before Zuko even got up from the table to level, one of the nobles, whose name for the life of him he couldn't remember, asked to have a private word with him. Without waiting for a answer the noble followed by two of the other older nobles left the room, expecting Zuko to follow after them. After a second or so, the fire lord got to his feet and left the room. He saw them starting to descend he stares and picked up his pace to catch up to them. They lead him out in to an area of grounds in the centre of the palace, that was surrounded by the walls of the palace. This area was not built into the palace, as it was the first place that the sun shone on in the morning.

Toph was talking her daily walk through the palace. She had been through the entire palace by now, but she still kept up this routine, it gave her something to brake the day up with. She had known full well what she was getting herself into when she choice to go through with this idea, but that didn't make her days any less boring and drawn out. She was now walking towards one of her favourite places in the palace, the sun room as she called it. The area of ground that remained in the centre of the palace. Before she reached her distinction, she had to walk along a long corridor, that had a number of doors that lead into a number of small rooms, that she still didn't know what they were used for. She felt a door opening a few feet ahead. A young man a good few years older than herself left the room, then took a step back to lean against the door, his back to her.

Toph let out a deep breath, that pushed her bangs out of her face for a second. She knew exactly what this guy was planing. Judging by the weight on his body from his clothes, she could tell he was a noble as he as wearing a heavy robe. She kept walking neither slowing her pace or speeding up. As she paced where he was trying to hide from her, she felt his hand grape hold of her right arm, and pull her into the door way. With his right hand he held a dagger up to her throat This was just what she expected. "little girls shouldn't get involved in the business of men."

before he could say any more, Toph lifted her left arm up next to the man's out stretched right arm. In one fast move she twisted her arm around his wrist, forcing it to lower. As it did she took hold of the dagger out of his hand with her right hand. Placing the tip under his chin, she forcing his head up. "don't ever call me little girl." she felt that the handle of the dagger was very heavy engraved, with what seemed like vines with flowers. Toph took a step closer, standing on her tip toes so she could reach, she leaned in, to speak into the man's ear. "And just because I'm blind, doesn't meant that I cant see you." she pulled the dagger away, leaving a small cut on the man's neck. Then she was gone, the dagger still in hand. It seemed that so much effort had gone it to making it, it would be a shame if something so like that was only going to be used in this kind of way, to threaten young women, so Toph would kept it.

The majority of the people of the fire nation had excepted Toph as the future fire lady very quickly and with little effort. There was still however those that saw her marriage into the royal family as weakening the fire nation even more. A number of the nobles shared this view, Toph knew this, the fact one would try and kill her was a little unexpected. Not unpleasant for her thou, it would just make things more interesting for her.

As she drew closer to the sun room, she could hear voices, and feel the vibration of four very angry men, one of which was Zuko. "She has been very influential in the rebuilding of the nations after the war, and she is a gifted earthbender, but..."

"She is a great earthbender, the best bender I have ever know, except my uncle. She is a grand master. She is also my best friend. We are going to be married. That is the end of it."

Zuko stormed out of the sun room, and turned to walk along the corridor in the opposite direction from where Toph stood, so fast he didn't see her at all. A feeling of pride, and caring welled up in side of the tiny earthbender. "The greatest bender you have ever known, huh." the smile on her face translated into her voice, forcing Zuko to turn around with a smile on his too.

"Don't start. You'll end up with a bigger head than you already have."

the smile didn't leave her face as Toph walked to catch up with Zuko. When she reached him, she got onto her tip toes. She kissed him on his check, right under his scare. Before she returned to her normal hight, she tilted her head to his ear. "thank you, sparky."

Toph hated being thought of as weak, that she needed any one to help her, or stand up for her, but even she was grateful for Zuko's words. He didn't think she needed him to stand up for her, he was doing it because he cared, they were friends. Once both of her feet where on the floor, they started to walk towards the dinning room. Both had a faint smile, and a feeling of warmth, and safety building up inside of them.

"So. You like me, I'm your best friend." Toph sang in a sing song voice.

"Not for much longer, shorty."

they both burst into laughter that filled the hall they were walking down. It seemed like all of the stress and drama that had been going on around them was washing away. For the briefest bit of time, they had no worries in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

The stares shone over the fire nation capital, as Zuko stood on the balcony. He was enjoying the cool breeze and the fresh air. He and Toph had spent the day stuck in a room with his mother, uncle and a number or lords. They had been making the finale plans for the wedding, that was now only six days away. During the meeting Zuko had noticed that Iroh had been very quite. He knew how much his uncle cared for Toph, so why did he seem so against the wedding. There were so many times he had almost asked that question, but he never did. The truth was he was worried about the answer he would get. Both he and Toph had come to the same conclusion, that this was something that had to be done, but if someone they both respected was vocally against it they knew they would both back down.

Toph was leaving for the earth kingdom early the next day, so she had gone to her room early to pack. Once she tried to sleep, she found she couldn't, there were to many things running through her head to let her have any rest. So she took one last walk through the palace, she found herselfunintentionally making her way to the balcony that over looked the city, Zuko's favourite place in the palace. It wasn't till she reached the the top floor, that she realised Zuko was having trouble sleeping too, and had the same idea as she did. Like Zuko, Toph had picked up on Iroh's uncharacteristicly quite, detached attitude at the meeting. Unlike Zuko however, she also felt his guiltat having to act the way he was, so she wasn't irritated with him. she was more curiouss, as to why he felt forced to feel the way he did.

Zuko didn't realise she was there till she appeared next to him. She just stopped next to him, leaned her arms on the railings like he was doing, without a word. He would have expected her to make some kind of comment, but all she did was face out at the moonlit city in front of her. Zuko felt a small smile cross his face, this was one of openings he had to really talk to Toph. He learned very quickly that the wall that Toph had built up around herself was impossible to get through. However there were times when she lowered it, it was in these moments that she seemed so different. You couldn't let that distract you, you had to make the most of your chance to really talk to her. in these moments she felt older than her years, like she was possible as old as Iroh, or even Aang's physical age. Zuko knew this was one of those times. She had an air of calm about her, she hadn't even called him a nickname or insulted him. He wanted to make the most of his last chance to really talk to her before the wedding. " we're really past the point of no return now, aren't we."

"Oh, Zuko. We past the point of no return a long time ago." as she finally spoke she held on to the railing with both hands, and leaned her body backwards. She felt his confusion most clearly through the railing. "you must have known that there would be no going back once you agreed to train the avatar."

he had never thought of it in that way before, but it was true. Once he, Toph, Katara and Sokka had started to help Aang their lives werenever going to be the same again. What he didn't understand was why she had refereed to Aang as the Avatar and not by his name, not even twinkle toes. He was getting annoyed and irritated with Aang's disappearance, and he knew Toph and the others felt the same way, but he had never thought that she may really hate Aang. He had to put that out of his head for now, he had to make the most of this conversation "I'll only as you this once more. Are you sure about all of this."

"Yes are you."

"Yes." he still found that he was avoiding looking at her.

"What about Mai." Toph had know that at some point she would have to bring this up, but she really didn't want to. she didn't know how Zuko would react.

Zuko barely reacted to her name. He would always miss her, but he had to look to the future now, he couldn't afford to he stuck in the past. She wouldn't want him to do that, it was his way of honouring her, buy living his life. He wasn't going to live his life for her, he had seen what damage that can do, he only had to look at the girl next to him to see that. His earthbender friend was now living her life, feeling that she had to live it for her birth mother as well, and it was hurting her. "What about Jet." the look on Toph's face told him that she had not seen this coming.

Toph now pulled herself back into the railing. Her face didn't show any sign of emotion, except for her eyes. they showed everything "we have to stop going back and fourth like this, we are never going to get anywhere." her words came out rushed and unconvincing. Before Zuko could agree with her that this pointless conversation had to end, and they had to really talk now, she spoke. "so I am going to ask you something else. What about Katara."

This Zuko felt was a low blow, even for Toph. So he choice to give as good as he got. "What about Aang."

"For spirits sake. This is stupid, We are just going round in circles. I'll bring up Ty lee, then you will ask about Sokka. Then I would bring up that girl you met in Ba Sing Sa...June. Then you would say what about the Duke. Then we are right back at the start again. Neither of use is going to say any more about Mai, Jet or Katara..."

"or Aang." Zuko didn't know why he was pushing Aang on her like this. He guessed he just didn't like the idea that she could really hate him.

Toph chose to ignore the mention of her former students name. "I've said that i was sure about this, so have you. All we can do now is trust each other, that we are telling the truth."

Zuko again found himself not fully understanding what she was saying. "You know that I'm not lying, and I trust you. So what..."

"I trust you, but i don't know for sure that your not lying. I chose not to listen to your vibrations when I asked you." again Toph felt the confusion coming from the fire lord, without having to try very hard. She turned her back to the city, as she leaned against the railing. "I can tell if someone is lying. I just don't want to rely on that, I want to trust people. I don't want to feel like i'm testing everyone all the time. If I can help it, Ichose not to listen to the vibrations."

Zuko's gaze had fallen to the railing. In the corner of his eye, he noticed that Toph was wearing shoes, He know knew why. Lifting his eyes up to look at her, he held out his hand to her. "I Zuko, fire lord. Former ambassador of the fire nation, and teacher of the avatar. Master firebender, I am." he heard a small laugh leave the younger bender at this. "promise, that I am sure about the decision we have made...and that I will always be honest and prove your trust in me."

Toph turned to face him now, still keeping her hand at her side. "Ok, I Toph... Bei Fong, I guess I still have my full name. Still for a little while longer ambassador of the earth kingdom. Teacher of the avatar, grand master earthbender. Princess of the fire nation, I guess now. Promise that I am sure about our decision, and will be honest with you, and earn your trust." Toph had left out the title she had since birth, lady and another she wanted to keep secret. Finally they shock hands, and let out a breath that they had been holding since Toph came to the fire nation.

"I think we just came up with our own wedding vows." a quite, yet warm laughter filled the balcony. It stopped almost as quickly as it had started, when Toph became aware of the approaching footsteps.

"Lady Toph,...Bei fong...gener..."

"What!" the poor young man was silenced by a very harsh tone from Toph. She hadn't wanted to yell at him like that, but he was about to call her by the title that she didn't want Zuko to know she had. The young man was clearly from the earth kingdom, as he wore a deep green coat, Zuko remembered as being worn by soliders in the earth kingdom army.

His response came almost immediately"There is a report, a possible sighting." he held out his shaking hand, with a scroll in it. He took a few large steps forward, so did Toph till she could reach it.

"Thank you Shino." her voice was now more gentle, putting him more at ease. Just at quickly as he had arrived, he was gone. Toph opened the scroll, then run her finger tips over the characters written in ink. When she was done, she folded it up, and moved to leave. "I better go."

"Toph wait." feeling herself drawn back to her friend, as she knew she would be she turned to face him. "What is going on."

Toph spun round on the spot, a smile plastered to her face. "well, I can see the earth in the ink. that is what i am reading, its very simple. It took a while to get good at thou."

Zuko wasn't followed,m by her attempt to defuse the situation. "Your looking for him arent you." she didn't have to answer, her face told him all he needed to know. "I thought you hated him."

Toph seemed a little shocked at first at this. "I don't hate him. I'm...I'm disappointed in him. I thought that I was at least able to teach him to face things head on, not to run away."

"Is that what you think, that he ran away."

it took Toph longer than Zuko expected to reply. She seemed to be thinking very hard about what her answer was going to be. "Well, what else am I meant to think."

"I think, that there has to be a reason. He wouldn't just leave like this. Not without saying something to Katara at least." even thou they were facing each other, Toph's face was now hidden in the shadows. So Zuko didn't see the faint smile that crossed her face. It gave her comfort that he still could have so much faith in Aang. She wished she could have the same kind of faith in anything, but she just couldn't. It wasn't in her nature.

"I better go." This time she was not met with any opposition. She made it two steps before, she turned to face him. Without a word Zuko stopped in place as he was also turning away from her. In four large strides Toph reached Zuko, placed her hands on his shoulders to help her, as she got onto her tip toes. Toph lifting her head up, to kiss him on the check. she wanted to thank hi for being so understanding. Her lips stopped a inch from his check. Zuko wasn't sure what she was planing, so he tilted his head to face her. Becoming aware of Zuko's face turning to her, Toph turned to face him. In less then a second, their lips had made contact, but only for a brief second. They pulled apart slowly, as Toph lowered herself onto the ground. Just before her feet were fully on the ground, their lips met again. This time they stayed this way longer. It seemed all of the discomfort, and strangeness form the first kiss was gone.

* * *

**Hey. I hope you are enjoying the story. I'm sorry that it is taking so long for me to up date. I have had a few problems with my laptop. This means that i have to writethis part form stratch. This dose mean that if anyone has any ideas for things they would like to see in this part of the story then it will be esearer to add them. So please review, and let me know what you think of the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Katara was making her way through the earth kings palace, towards the grounds at the back of the palace. She was Toph's maid of honor, and as such had found herself organising the wedding almost entirely on her own. Ursehad dealt with the wedding arrangements in the fire nation thou, which had been a big help. In the back of the waterbenders mind was the nagging feeling of, if the bride wasn't interested in the wedding then why did she have to be. Being the mothering person that she was, Kataracouldn't leave things as they were. So she stepped in to take over all of the organising that had to be done, with only a little complaining.

When she finally got sight of Toph, she appeared to be going through a routine, with the dagger she had taken from the noble in the fire nation that threatened her. She held the dagger in her right hand, as she mover it a stream of durst seemed to follow from it, giving her the range of a bow staff to protect herself. Once Katara drew closer, Toph seemed to finish her practice. Her right hand was stretched out to her side, the dagger pointing in the direction she faced. Bringing her left arm into her chest, the stream of earth feel to the ground. Pulling her right arm back in she placed the dagger on the lop of her belt.

She had her back to Katara, and didn't show any sign she was going to turn around to face her friend. "Can we talk."

"That depends. Do you really want to talk, or are you going to start nagging again." her voice came out in a distinct monotone, very unlike her.

"No. I just want to talk to my friend, who is like a sister to me, closer to me than my really sister in law. Who is getting married tomorrow." Kataraknew she was laying it on a little to thick, but she also knew that she was telling the truth.

Toph finally turned to face Katara. "Well then, we can talk." being the youngest in the group it was not surprising that Toph had changed the most in the time since the war ended. However now in the harsh bright light of the sun, Katarawas caught off guard how much her friend had really changed. They were close in height now with the waterbender still having a few inches on the younger earthbender. Her hair was also now longer than Katara's, and her eyes seemed to be more noticeable. That was why Katara saw them glaze over for a second, as Toph moved to step forward. She lost her footing and was just able to keep herself from falling over.

"Are you ok." Katara moved over to her friend, but as she reached her was pushed away.

"I'm fine. Its just the heat."

Katara knew this was a lie, as Toph face had turned from pale white to ghost white, rather then red to ghost white. "Toph you almost fainted."

a small laugh escaped the Petit earthbender. "You are being way to dramatic sugar queen. Can we change the subject now."

reluctantly Katara did as she was asked. "Have you spoken to your parents." again Katara was caught off guard, as Toph burst into laughter at this question.

Between fits of laughter she was just able to get out a reply. "That is a good one sweetness." when Toph had arrived in the earth kingdom five days ago, a letter had been waiting for her. It was from her father, he had heard about the wedding. He seemed to be very in favour of the wedding, it irritated Toph that he was only willing to acknowledge her because she was doing what he wanted her to do, get married to a man of standing. The fact that he was the fire lord didn't seem to matter. "You don't have to worry about making room for them." the laughter had now stopped.

"Don't you want th..."

"You said you weren't going to start nagging."

"I'm not nagging...I just want to make sure that you are sure about what it going on."

"very subtle, Katara. Just say what you want to say, and get it over with." while they had been talking Toph had walked over to where Katara had been standing, then they started to walk back to the palace. Now Toph was leaning against a pillar, that served no real purpose other than to decorate the grounds of the palace.

Kataralooked at her friend, so very familiar yet now so very different. She thought about how best to try and make her point, but couldn't, so she just let the words pour out. "OK, you want to hear it then fine. I think this whole idea is stupid. You are both giving up on your own chance of real happiness, for some obligation you feel you have. It's worse of you, you have never let yourself try and be happy. Zuko did, and he lost Mai, he probably wont try to find it again." despite how fast she was talking, Katara was able to stop herself. Tophpicked up on the note of disappointment in her voice, and her heart sinking a little. Her annoyance withher mothering friend slipped away. It was replaced with guilt, but she didn't let it take over, she had given Katara a promise of a way to put a stop to all of this, it was up to her to use it. If she wanted to.

"I always knew I would get married. It was never a question of if, but when. when my father picked a suitable husband for me." like Toph, as her friend spoke, Katarafelt her annoyance wash away to be replaced with guilt. Guilt that such a obvious fact was over looked, of course Tophwould have this view of marriage, growing up the way she did. "So, as weird as this sounds...this is the best I could have hoped for. I love him, I'm not in love with him, but I do love him...and since I can say that, and you cant, then I take president over you in this case. If you can say it then like I said we'll put a stop to this." there was nothing to say to that, Katara had been silenced.

Toph unfolded her arms, and pushed herself off the pillar. She was about to say something, something to break the silence and bridge the gap between the two friends. She was interrupted by the fast approaching steps of a familiar person. It seemed this time he learned his lesson. He only called her lady Toph. Avoiding the title she seemed to want to ignore. " There has been a confirmed sighting." he handed her the scroll he had brought with him, bowed then left. The last sighting she had checked out on her way to Ba Sing Sa, had been a dead end like all the others. Pulling open the scroll, she ran her fingers over the ink. A strange feeling welled up in her, one that she was not used to, hope. Her arms feel to her sides, as she moved to walk away.

"What is going on." Katara's voice was more stern than Toph had every heard it before. Slowly she turned to face the angry waterbender. Toph's face when she faced Katara'swas just as stern, but without the angry underneath.

Toph lifted the scroll up, ran her finger over it. "it's really very simple I can read by..."

"Don't joke around Toph. You know what I'm talking about."

a crocked smile crossed the earthbenders face. "Are you sure you don't want to know how I can read this." her attempt to lighten the mood feel on deaf ears. Katara remained silent, letting her silence force Toph to tell her what she already knew deep down. "You know you know what is going on already. Don't play dumb, just say what you want." Toph prepared herself for Katara to start yelling at her, or at least tell her off like she did before. In a way she felt that she deserved that, Aang was Katara's, she may in her own words out rank Katara with Zuko, because she could say that she loved him, even if it was as a friend. Aang was different, he would always be Katara's to Toph no matter what happened between them, and how Katara felt about Zuko. To Toph it was always Katara and Aang.

"He has been gone for three years, if he doesn't want to be found he wont be."

Toph chose to ignore what Katara just said. "Why do you think he has been gone all this time. He has some important avatar work he has to do. That is what has kept him from seeing any of us for three years."

"Yes, yes I do, I have to believe that, ok." Toph had never heard that much desperation coming from Katara before. It scared her, and saddened her at the same time. A urge came over her to cross the, what felt like huge gap between them, and hug her friend. Instead she reached out her free left hand and placed it on Katara's shoulder. This simple gesture gave a little comfort to Katara.

"Can you say that you love him." she didn't have to go into any more detail, Kataraknew what she was saying. She was telling her that she, like with Zuko would step out to making any decisions on her own regarding Aang, if Katara could say she loved him, therefore out ranking her.

Katara's mouth opened a little at least five times before she was able to get any words out. "I cant." it really shocked her that she was finding it harder to think about saying that she loved Aang, than it was to think about saying she loved Zuko.

"Then I'm going. It's not far, I'll be back before sunset." Toph lifted her hand from Katara's shoulder, but before it returned to her side, Katara took hold of her wrist.

"Don't go. Leave it as it is."

In one quick move Toph removed her arm from Katara'shold. "We need him back. I'm mad at him too, but even with that I know we need him back. Zuko and me getting married isn't going to fix everything we still needed him back." once she stopped talking, Tophrealised that both of her hands were now placed on the older girls shoulders. She didn't say anything, but Kataragently shock her head agreeing with what had been said. Toph felt Katara's heart sink a little after that. Taking a step forward, her arms moved to meet, Katara lifted her arms wrapping them around Toph. Returning the hug. As her head rested on Toph's shoulder, Katara almost let out a laugh. It was so out of character for Toph to be the one to reach out to someone, to hug them. Chances were it was never going to happen again.

There was nothing Katara was going to say that was going to chance Toph'smind. All she could do was let her get on with it, and hope that it all worked out for the best. Placing her hands under Toph's arms she pushed her away, so she could see her face. "Just be careful, please."

"Aren't I always." the look on her face let Katara know that even thou she was joking about it, she was really listening, and understanding what she was saying. Her hands dropped to her sides, as Toph's had already done. Now free Toph gave Katara a warm smile before she left.

Once she was alone Katarafelt herself let out a deep breath, that she didn't know she had been holding. She felt that things were moving to fast, spinning around her. She had to hold onto something to keep her steady. The problem was she didn't know what to hold onto.

* * *

**thanks for reading. all comments good, bad or indifferent are all very welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6

The sighting had been another dead end. Toph was mentally kicking herself for letting herself think that it was really going to be any different this time. In a way she was glad, if she had found Aang, and he had come back with her to Ba Sing Sa then she knew it would not be pleasant. Her talk with Katara had only it seemed served to open up the wounds they felt as a result of Aang's abandonment of their misfit family, his job and them. If he cam back now then they would end up hitting him with all their built up animosity full force, all of them would. For his safety, he should stay away for now.

Instead of going straight back to Ba Sing Sa, Toph was forced to make a little stop on the way. About five miles from Ba Sing Sa, three miles from the village the sighting had come from, on the outskirts of the desert, was a small out-post. It had been set up not long after the war. The earth king in his infinite wisdom, had set it up to keep soldiers from the fire nation out of Ba Sing Sa. It seemed that forgiveness didn't reach to the heights of power. Toph made a stop here to deliver supplies, of medical ointments, herbs and blankets. She road with a sandbender on a sand sailor, not her favourite form of transport but she was more used to it now. The time it afforded her to just sit and think, not having to be doing anything was a major consolation for the sight momentary loss in sight.

Toph was no stranger to the out-post, she had been their a lot in the first year after the war. Her tasks in that first year consisted of cleaning and bandaging wounds. It was here that she first started to learn form the two elderly herbalists that worked at the out-post how to make ointments, and medicines. It was after meeting Urse, finding out about her mother that she really throw herself into wok here. It was labouring and time-consuming, giving her little time to think. That was why she loved it so much,

The sun was close to setting, the air was now filled with a cool breeze, as Toph finished helping the herbalist make pain medicine and walked out into the centre of the group of tents. Her feet seemed to carry her without her noticing. They stopped outside a tent that was on the outskirts of the group of tents. She paused for a second before taking in a deep breath, pulled open the flap and entered. The tent was occupied by one loan soldier from the fire nation. He had sustained a major stab wound in the war, and it had refused to heal. It was only due to the work of the healers and herbalists that worked at the out-post that he has survived this long. He seemed to be clinging on to life with more force and will than any one has expected. In a way it was a inspiration to all the people that worked on him, Toph included.

"long time no see, faker." as with most people Toph spent much time with, the solider was given a nickname. In this case in was necessary as no one knew his real name. No one even knew if he knew it himself.

The amber glow of the man's eyes had long since faded, but they light up as much as they could at the sound of Toph's voice and they didn't leave her as she crossed the tent to the table by his bed. "My earth angle." his voice was much lower, and his breathing more laboured than Toph had ever heard it before.

"Hey, didn't we talk about this. Don't call me that." more so than the title that she wished to keep from her friends, Toph hated to be called earth angel. It was the name that the men here had given her. She had kept her name to herself when she started to come here, wanting to keep Katara and the earth king mainly from finding out, so the men were forced to give her a name of their own. Toph disliked the name so much because of what it implied. It implied that she was good, caring and mostly perfect. Toph felt that she as about as far from perfect as it was possible to be, and to still be on the right side. Having the world underestimating you your whole life, then to have people thinking you were so much more than you were was very difficult to get used to too.

"Sorry." Toph had been lifting up and examining the bottles on the table, but she turned her attention back to the man in the bed at the sound of his voice. It sounded so tired, she knew that tone of voice and what it meant. Toph place a slightly shaking hand to his forehead, he was burning up. He had a fever, a very bad one. Toph had helped pulled him though a fever before, little over a year ago. This was worse, but she wasn't going to be beaten. She had sent to much time and energy getting him this far she wasn't going to give up now, not till she had too.

"You have a bad fever, just like before." her voice was so gentle, it was louring the man further into the sleep he had been trying to avoid. "And like before, I'm going to get you through it, ok." she didn't expect a response, and she didn't get one. She had been lying, but you would never have known from the determination in her voice.

Toph had planed to give him the pain medicine, then leave. Now she was pulled into doing a draining treatment. She first pulled out an extra blanket from under the bed, and folded it up before placing it over the end off the bed, covering his feet with an extra layer. Toph then took her seat on the edge of the bed, pulling the main blanket down a little. The man was very thin, more so than a year ago when Toph had been doing the same thing. She now placed her still slightly shaking right hand over the man's heart. His heart beat was struggled, but there. Her left hand was placed over his forehead. Taking in a deep breath, and closing her eyes, for a reason that she was never sure off, Toph let her mind drift off into nothing.

Toph's cold hand was drawing the fever away from the man's head, and directing it to the now warmest part of his body, his feet. Her right hand was placed over his heart, to stop the fever from stopping there. The material of his night shirt, kept the cold from her hand from sending his heart into shock. Toph's hands and her whole body were now like ice, because she was lowering her body temperature. She was able to do this by disconnecting her mind from her body. She assumed that this was the same thing Aang did when he was meditating. Like the more advantaged aspects of herbalists skills, Toph had learned about this treatment from a scroll she came across in the underground library in Omashi.

The treatment had two major down sides to it, which meant it was only used by highly skilled healer that were not also waterbenders and only in sever cases. Firstly it left the user very weak, secondly and more importantly if the user remained in this disconnected state for to long it would send there own heart into shock from the cold. This was made more dangerous as the user had no way off knowing how long they were in this state. That was why a second healer must also be present to keep time Toph didn't do that, as she knew that none of the healers would have let her do the treatment. They would have given up on him. Time was also a factor, he didn't have much of it left.

The sun was starting to set by the time Toph removed her cold hands from the man's head and chest. For the split second she was able to truly focus, she felt his heart beat was stronger and his breathing essayer. A small weak smile slowly crossed her face, as she felt a little placed with herself. In truth if she thought to much about it, she would have to admit that she hadn't really saved him, she had only bought him a little more time. That was all that the healers, and herbalists did really was buy people a little more time, it was a stall to the inevitable. For now however her face glowed faintly with the felling of self satisfaction.

The sun on her skin was a welcome relief from the cold that still ran through her whole body. Her steps were uneasy as the sand shifted under her feet. For a minute Toph stopped trying to walk, taking a second to take in a few deep breaths, clearing her head. This did little good, as her head raced with thoughts of tomorrow, the wedding and Katara being even more annoyed at her for not returning before sunset like she said.

Finally about a hundred yards from the out-post where all were now either sleeping, or preparing to sleep. Her legs gave out under her. As her knees buckled, Toph uttered one word in her delirious state "Zuko." she had been thinking about the next day, about the wedding ceremony, if she would be able to remember all that she had to say.

Before her upper body touched the sand, Toph was caught by a strong pair of arm. One held her head up towards the sky, the other reached across her waist, holding up her chest. This arm was then moved to slip under her knees, so she could be lifted up. A small rare animal jumped down from his oldest friends shoulder, and curled up on the stomach of his friend that he had just been reunited with. The figure wore a black cloak, that blew in the wind as he made his way to his other old friend, that would carry them back to the city.

He tried to avoid looking down at the unconscious earthbender in his arms, but when she again spoke a single word "Aang." he coulden't help himself any more. The glow from the setting sun took away from her pale skin, making her look more different than he remembered. There was still an air around her even in this situation that drew him in, like he had never left three years ago. Time had stood still.

Her mind had now moved on from thoughts of the wedding, and was know on the reason she had found herself at the out-post in the first place. She was unaware of the affect her delirious slip of the tough had on the figure that was now caring her to another old friend. It felt like a dagger though his heart hearing that name on her lips, even if it wasn't addressed to him. It didn't seem right, so unnatural.

* * *

**I felt like I should make something clear in case it doesn't make any sense. Toph says Aang's name not because she knows that its him that is there with her, she says it because she is thinking about him. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, as there was no real dialogue it was a little harder to write, but still fun. Please don't be the kind of person that reads and doesn't comment, click the little bottom below and let me know what you think, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

The breeze entered the room from the open window, making Aang very aware of his possible escape route. There was something thou that kept him in his chair facing the bed were Toph lay, his back turned to the window. He was back now, he had to accept that. He had never planed on staying away for so long. He had needed time after all that he had been though to be along and think. What he had found was that he was not as close to truly achieving his role as avatar as he had thought. Yes he has was able to bend all four elements, but he was only a true master in one. More importantly he hadn't even began to scratch the surface of the spiritual work that had to be done. Aang had, had to make a chose return to his friends, his family and let himself fall further behind in what he should know as the avatar, or stay away from them so he could fully concentrate on his work. He chose the later.

There where so many times he had wanted to come back, to see them again. He couldn't let himself thou, he had to be strong. He knew that if he was to see any of them again, even for a second he wouldn't be able to keep himself away. That was what happened with Toph. He saw her at the village she visited that morning. He saw her as he flew over head, he had to force Appa to keep flying so he wouldn't stop. In the end he lost his willpower and went back to see her. Finding her at the out-post. He saw her entering the loan soldiers tent, he landed Appa a good few feet away and waited for her to leave the tent. He didn't know what made him wait so long, his head was telling him to go, he had more work to do, he shouldn't come back now, but he still waited. He then saw her leave, and fall. In a split second he was holding her in his arms. He felt relief that she was unconscious, didn't know he was there for a second, before he realised that she had just pulled him back in to their misfit family, he couldn't leave now.

His grey eyes were set on the pale girl in the bed in-front of him, they only left her when he heard the door creak open. When he turned to face the person entering the room, he was met with a pair of blue eyes that he had known to well. Katara crossed the room, stopping by the bed, across from Aang, who was about to get up. Katara placed a hand to Toph's forehead, she seemed to be pleased as she removed her hand, Aang took this as a good thing. Before he fully pulled himself up, Katara broke the silence of the room "Why are you back, why now."

Aang felt his arms give out, casing him to slump back in the chair. He noticed that she hadn't asked why he had left in the first place, maybe that was to hard to ask now. "I saw her, leaving the village a few miles away." Katara had been hoping all day that the sighting Toph had been told about was wrong. It just figured that the one time she was with Toph when she was told about a sighting it would be the one that was right. "I followed her to the out-post." even in the darkened room, with only the candles by the bedside for light, Aang could see a frown work its way across Katara's face. He thought it was because he had just followed Toph without talking to her, and it was, but it was also because Toph had been to the out-post. Katara had known for a while that Toph went there sometimes, that wasn't what annoyed her, it was her not telling her that annoyed her. "She went into a tent...so I waited. I got Appa to circle over head, high enough so no one could see use. When she left the tent it was dark, and then she..."

"Yes I know. She fainted. You swooped in caught her, and brought her back her." during her outburst Katara had clamped her right hand on to Toph's left arm that lay motionless in front of her. Once she stopped for breath Katara saw what she was doing and let her friends arm go. For a second she worried she had woken her friend, but Toph remained still like a doll. The only movement she made was breathing in and out.

Sokka and Suki had arrived for the wedding not long after Toph had left. Katara told them Toph had gone out for the day, making sure that she wouldn't see Zuko before the wedding, to avoid bad luck. They had believed her so essayer, it made her feel so guilty. Zuko and Urse had made it just in time for dinner, afterwards they had retired to their rooms to rest. Iroh was not staying in the palace, he had a small annex at the back of the Jasmine dragon he stayed in when he was in Ba Sing Sa. Katara went to her room not long after dinner, hoping Sokka and Suki would do the same. She kept a look out from her bedroom window for Toph returning, her room over looked the gardens at the back of the palace, and was next to Toph's room.

When she saw Appa in the sky getting closer to the palace, she must have rubbed her eyes at lest five times, making sure she wasn't seeing things. Without thinking she made her way through the long corridors of the palace, and out into the garden. She was running so fast she almost ran into the monk, carrying the earthbender as she turned the corner that would lead her to the side door to the garden. Her eyes met his, and she couldn't take them off, till she heard her name on his lips. With more force than she intended, she pulled Toph, and Momo who still lay curled up on her stomach from the Avatars arms. "Get Appa into the stable. Someone else will see." she didn't wait to see if he did what he was told, she trusted he would, her main concern now was Toph, she knew something like this would happen. Toph was pushing herself to hard. Toph was surprising light in Katara's arms, further prof she wasn't taking care of herself.

Katara had put Toph in her bed, and checked her over, she had just pushed herself to hard, exhaustion, by the time Aang entered the room. He did this through the window that was always open. Katara's reaction had made him very worried about being seen. She didn't say a word to him, he sat in the seat that he still remained in, and waited. He was waiting for either Toph to wake up, or Katara to be ready to talk to him.

"She needed you to swoop in, we needed you to swoop in before, so why now."

Aang didn't really have an answer for that, at least not one that she would understand. "I Don't know...I saw her and...I,There has been so many times that I have wanted to come back, but I couldn't. I couldn't see any of you, because I knew I would end up being drawn back." his eyes now left Katara's softening face, and feel on Toph. "And that's want happened."

Katara was now walking over to him, on the other side of the bed. "Why did you have to stay away."

Aang could tell from her voice that she was beginning to really soften towards him, he had to be careful what he said now. "There was...is so much that I have to learn to be a good avatar. I had to be by myself to...to" he was having trouble finding the right word. Katara noticed, a feeling of sympathy kicked in. she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I understand." and in truth she did, a little.

A smile appeared on the airbender face at this. He turned to face her, and slowly took a step forward, arms lifting slightly. "No." Katara almost lost her footing, as she took one big step backwards. "You ruined any chance we had when you took of like that." Aang's arms feel like a stone to his sides again. He didn't really know what he wanted from Katara in that moment. He still loved her of course he did, he would always love her, love all of their misfit family. Things had changed thou, he had changed and he could see just by looking at her, and Toph that they had all changed too. Seeing her again, made him feel like he was home again, but it always worried him a little at first, he didn't feel the way he used to about her. He worried that he had fallen out of love with her, or that he never really had. All he knew for sure was that he needed a hug from her right then, to feel close to someone again. When Toph was pulled from his arms, he felt the loss of her warmth against him more than he thought he would.

A cold hand slipped its fingers in-between his. Slowly he lifted his head to look at Katara. "I'm glad your back." there was a note of reluctance to her voice. She meant what she said, she just didn't want to mean it.

"Me too..."

"But I think it would be best if you left again...just for a few days." while she had spoken her hand had slipped from Aang's. He didn't seem to know what to do with himself or what to say. The last reminiscences of her anger with her friend washed away as she saw the look of utter confusion spread across his face. Her mouth opened to explain, but closed again. He had just come back, to lay all of what was going on, on him at once seemed a little unfair but he had to know. The second time her mouth opened to speak the words came pouring out. "we needed you...needed you to help, to do your job. Toph and I have been doing it all since Zuko became fire lord." this was the first big piece of news she lay on him. The look on his face told her he was taking it all in. "she has been taking on to much." she gestured with her hand to the sleeping girl. "As well as the jobs we have to do the earth king and Bumi have her doing jobs for them. They even want her to open an earthbending academy. She nearly fainted today before she left...I should have stopped her, I just knew this would happen." a hand on her shoulder forced her to stop, and take a breath. "she has been looking for you, she thinks you can make it all better...can you."

Aang kept his hand on her shoulder, not wanting to loss the closeness. "I can try." he wanted to say something more reassuring, but this seemed the safest thing to say.

Katara's gaze was set on the floor, out of the corner of eye so could see Toph's face. She had to tell him the rest. She was worried about his reaction. For the spilt second her eyes met his, when she took Toph out of his arms, he looked like someone had ripped his arms off. "she's getting married tomorrow...to Zuko."

the room once again feel into silence, as Aang dropped his hand to his side and feel back into the chair he had been sitting in. "When...when did...how did this...happen." he picked up enough from Toph to at least tell if someone was really lying, so he knew she was telling the truth. None of it was making any sense to him thou. Sure Toph and Zuko had been close since he joined them at the western air temple, she was the one that stood up for him, they were like best friends, brother and sister in away, but this.

"To maintain the balance of the four nations. Very few of the nobles in the earth kingdom and fire nation fully trust Zuko, him marring a noble lady from the earth kingdom would make it essayer for him to do his job. That in turn would make it easer for Toph and I to do ours, but she would have to give up her title as ambassador."

"What about Mai."

Katara had known this question was going to be asked at some point, and she had been dreading it. Answering it would lead to her telling him more of what he had missed, things she herself wasn't meant to know. "She's died...Azula killed her." the mention of Azula's name caused the avatars fists to clench together almost breaking the arms on the chair he was still sitting in. "Zuko and Toph caught her, before she did any more harm. Zuko has had her held at a safe palace, far away from all of us since then."

Aang was trying to take all of this in, he had really missed out on so much. "So that's why they..."

"No, that's not it. They don't love each other, well they do, but not like that. It is all politics. They have become close thou." again Katara hesitated before continuing. She wanted so much to tell Aang the rest, to be able to tell any one else, but it wasn't her information to tell, it was Toph's.

She had know about Toph's real mother for over a year now. Zuko had told her before he left Kyoshi Island after Sokka and Suki's wedding. He thought if she knew then maybe she could help Toph, without her knowing since he didn't think he could do it on his own. "Do you see the necklace she is wearing." she saw Aang's eyes fall on the circler silver pendent engraved with a lotus flower, that constantly hung around Toph's neck. "that belonged to her real mother. The women we meet was her stepmother. Toph didn't know about this till she meet Zuko's mother. She had been friends with Toph's mother, they were both members of the order of the white lotus. Toph's mother died giving birth to Toph. She doesn't know that I know, so please don't tell her I told you." Aang gave a gentle nod. He was trying to put all of the pieces of information he had just had dropped on him. His first impulse was to reach out, take Toph's hand in his. He felt so sorry for her. He knew all to well the guilty that comes from being the reason for a loved ones death he knew the damage it can do if you let it eat up at you.

"There is a lot going on now...maybe you can com..."

"I understand, its not the right time for me to come back.

"If you are really back...for good, then that is great...and I would be so happy, but...if you are just going to take off again, then you should just go now. No one would have to know you every came back at all."

Aang was a little shocked by her sudden mood swing, but he understood. She had to be sure that with things the way they were he wasn't just going to fly back into their lives then leave again, making it worse. He turned to face her, his grey eyes looking right into her blue ones. "I'm back."

he couldn't tell in the light from the stars outside, but he was sure that he saw a look of relief cross her face. "Good." he turned again to face Toph. "I'll leave before sunrise, stay in a inn here for a few days. Then once the wedding stuff is all done with, I'll let the others know I'm back. I just want to stay here a little longer."

"Ok, I'm going to sleep now. I'm in the next room if you need me." as she left the room a weight seemed to be lifted from the eighteen year old waterbenders shoulders. Having told Aang all that she did made her feel like she wasn't holding all of this to herself any more. Seeing him again had also answered the lingering question about what would have happened if he had stayed. She now knew for sure that they would never have lasted, it wasn't his fault or hers, it just wouldn't have worked. They lives had been so closely linked it confused things. He was a friend her best friend really, like a brother not a lover.

Toph hadn't heard a word of what was said she was in her own world. Were she had no idea that Aang was back, and she was marrying Zuko the next day. Her black hair was the only colour on the bed, amongst the white. She looked so tiny, Aang thought that she looked like she hadn't grown at all since he saw her last.

A overwhelming urge to call out to Katara when she left, to stop her from going or go with her, had taken him by surprise. He put it down to the lingering feelings he still, would always have for her. Despite that urge, he remained in his chair. As there too was the urge not to leave, to stay by the friend that had pulled him back. That was the urge that won out in the end.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it. This is the longest chapter of this part of the story, and I know that it was a like dull. I just needed to have Aang caught up on what was going on, and have put a end to the Katara and Aang thing. I have nothing against them together, its just not my favourite, and isn't going to be in this story. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

"there...finished." Katara placed the last of the small ruby ornaments in Toph's hair. Her hair was pulled in to a lose bun, with two strands left to frame her face. Rather then one large ornament, Toph had little rubies scattered around her hair. Her dress was simple on Top, a orang sweep neck top. The bottom was made up of a number of thin layers of fabric, in reds, yellows and oranges. It finished a few inches below her knees, so she wore a simple pair of sandals in brown leather with gold detail.

Katara's hands lowered from Toph's hair to rest on her shoulders. "Toph, you look pret...beautiful." Toph knew that Katara was telling the truth, she really thought that she had made her look beautiful. It still didn't mean anything to her. There was also something about her tone. At first it seemed forced, then genuine. Katara had been acting strange all day, Toph was sure she was hiding something. She just assumed it was how against this whole thing she was.

Toph lifted her right hand to rest on top of Katara's right hand that still remained on her shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you Katara." she wasn't just thanking her for doing her hair and they both knew that.

Katara moved her arms to wrap around Toph's neck. Giving her a half hug. "your welcome." Toph now placed both her hands on Katara's right arm, retuning the sort of hug. Katara closed her eyes as she gave Toph one last squeeze before letting go. She had spent the day before worrying, waiting for Toph to come back to the palace, as well as planing what she was going to say to her. She knew she would only have this chance, while doing her hair and make up to talk to her, to make a last ditch attempt to get her to put a stop to all of this. She was well aware she was the one that had the power to stop this, Toph had made that clear, she just really didn't want to have to go that far. Instead she had remained silent, over come with a feeling of guilt.

That morning she had lied to Toph, and got away with it. Toph of course woke up not understanding how she got from the out-post back to Ba Sing Sa. The last thing she was aware of, was walking away from the out-post. Katara knew it would be best not to tell Toph about Aang, she had more important things to be thinking about. She told her that she had fainted leaving the out-post and a guard she had sent to look for Toph had brought her back. Toph had been sitting up in her bed at the time, so the vibrations she felt coming from Katara were already distorted. That was the only reason she had been able to get away with it.

"I'll leave you to...get your thoughts together." Toph let out a small laugh at this, but was grateful for that chance to be alone.

When she felt Katara leave, her left hand took hold of the jade pendent on the bracelet Aang gave her before he left. She really didn't know why she did that, it annoyed her. Like it was a piece of hot coal, she let go of it. As she bit her teeth on the inside of her mouth, to keep the tears from falling, her hand moved up to take hold of her mothers necklace. She hated that she felt like she needed either of them. In the back of he mind she wished her mother was hear. All girls need their mothers, epically on days like this. This was meant to be one of those family events, mother and daughter. Her mother should be here, helping her to get ready, telling her it would all be ok. Move than hating herself for feeling like she needed, wanted her mother here, she hated herself for almost crying about it. Taking in a deep breath, she wiped the single tear that ran down her right check away.

While Toph was composing herself Urse had entered the room. She peeked her head though the door first, then fully entered. She saw Toph holding her mother's necklace, as she wiped away the tear. Her first reaction was to go over and hug her future daughter in law, but she remember how alike she was to her mother, in more than looks. She wouldn't want to be seen showing any emotion. Epically not one that she thought of as showing weakness.

She knocked on the door, making Toph turn to face her, finally aware of the other person in the room. Urse saw that her eyes weren't as red as she thought they would be. "You look just like your mother...it's like looking at her again."

Urse now moved to fully enter the room, making her way towards Toph. In front of Toph was a large mirror attached to the table she was sitting at. The table was covered with various bottles and jars of make up, and pins for her hair. "I know that, that should mean something to me, but it doesn't."

"I know sweetheart." Urse was now standing next to Toph, she placed a comforting hand on the younger fire nation princess shoulder. However it did not have the comforting effect that she had hoped it would have. All it did was make Toph feel the hug space left by her mother all the more. On the tip of her tongue were the words, I want my mum, but she bite them back. "I have a present for you." Urse reached into the small pocket of her dress robe and pulled out a small box. The box had no rapping, there was no need for that. It was given to Toph in the same that it was given to her, so long ago. Toph lifted her hand to take the box for Urse.

In the box was a ankle bracelet that had seven different coloured beads, and a silver pendent with a yin yang engraved in it. Toph lifted it out of the box, lifting it in the air, like she was looking at it with her eyes, rather than her fingers. She lowered it and ran her fingers over the pendent, trying to tell what was engraved there. "Your mother gave it to me as a wedding present. She made it herself." as soon as she had told her that her mother had given her the same presents twenty years ago, Toph had lifted her right foot onto the chair, so she could put the ankle bracelet on. Urse felt her lips curl into a slight smile.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing." Toph didn't lower her leg back onto the floor instead she kept it on the chair, so she could still hold the bracelet in her hand a little longer. Her eyes seemed to be burning a whole in the floor in-front of her, her stare was so intense. It sent a chill down Urse's back, no child since to her she was still just a child, should be able to turn their face into that kind of look. A look like that comes with years of pain and suffering. She had seen that look on may faces before, her son for one. Toph was the youngest person she had seen it on.

Urse kneeled down right in-front of Toph, placing Toph's burning gaze on herself. She slowly lifted her hand, resting her hand under the young earthbenders chin, tilting it up so she could look her in the eyes. "I think you are doing this for what you believe are the right reasons. I also believe that the only right reason to do what you are doing is for love."

"You said my mother didn't love my father, dose that mean she was doing the wrong thing marring him, and what about you. Are you really telling me that you love..."

"That was different, we where doing what was expected of us, no one expects anything from you."

Toph almost burst into a fit of laughter at that. She had always done, been what people expected of her. A helpless doll for her father. A teacher for Aang, and after the war it had only gotten worse, ambassador and the secret title given to her from the earth king. In truth Toph felt like a actor, playing different parts for different people. Each of them a part of herself, but always only in part. "How did you know you were doing the right thing."

Urse's hand had now fallen back to her side, letting Toph's gaze wonder. The older fire nation princess took a deep breath, and bit her lip a little, as she tried to think of how to answer the question. She wanted so much to say something that would make the image of her lost friend sitting in-front of her feel better, even a little. Since she had known Toph, she had felt that all she had done was make things worse for the poor girl, and yet she still came to her for information, help and advice. There was nothing Urse could think to say, so she tried to think about what Toph's mother would say to her if she was here. It was then that it hit her, she had to be a mother for this young girl, she had never had one, no idea what one really was. Like a flash of lighting, lighting a dark sky she knew what to say.

"I didn't know for sure that I was doing the right thing. I don't thing anyone ever really knows that for sure. All you can do is trust that you believe you are doing the right thing, that is all you can do." Urse lifted herself to stand, on her way she wrapped her arms around Toph, pulling her into a hug. "I'm proud of you. Your mother would be to. You have grown into a strong caring, beautiful young lady. Whatever you choose to do, I know it will be the right thing."

At first Toph didn't return the hug, but her arms slowly lifted to warp around the older women. Urse placed a kiss on Toph's forehead as she pulled away. There was nothing left to say after that. Urse silently left the room, without Toph even lifting her head. Her hand had found its way to the pendent on her mothers necklace. Her hand clenched around the pendent, till it left an imprint of the lotus flower on the palm of her right hand.

Toph had tried to remain calm, to clear her mind and only think of the decision she had to make. This didn't work. In shear frustration Toph reached out to pick up a bottle from the table in front of her, she then with every bit of strength she had threw it at the mirror in-front of her. The glass feel all over the table and on the ground around the chair Toph sat on. Her breathing was laboured as she tried to get it under control again. Once she trusted that she wouldn't do the same thing with the other bottle she reached out to pick it up. Slowly she opened the lid, dipped her index finger into the cream in the bottle. She rubbed the mint green cream between her thump and index finger, so she could tell which bottle remained in tacked.

Only two things on the vanity table in front of her had been Toph's. One was a present her father and step mother had sent her. It was a cream that was meant to make you skin soft, and younger. The other was an ointment she had made. She had never been one to leave things up to fate, she had, had enough of having he life controlled for her. In this case however she didn't see any thing else she could do, other than leave it up to fate.

With and a look of conviction, now she knew what she was going to do, Toph pulled herself to her feet. She placed the lid back on the bottle, and moved to finally leave the room. She was able to avoid steeping on any of the pieces of glass that scattered where she had stood up.

Fate had chosen for her, she could only hope now that it had chosen wisely.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. There are only two more chapters left in this part of the story, so it should be done by the end if the week. All comments are very welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko was pacing back and forth. A million things were running through is head. He couldn't get his mind to focus long enough on one thought for him to be able to resolve it. The robes he was wearing seemed to be hanging in the wrong way, but he was only aware of this for a few seconds before that thought was pushed out by another one. What was going to happen after all of this wedding stuff was done. Was Toph really as OK with all of this as she claimed to be, and what did Katara think about this. More importantly why did he think about Katara in the first place.

As if she knew his mind was racing now, and he needed something to calm him down, she entered the room leaning against the door frame. "Hey handsome."

"Hey shorty." his words came out as if he was letting out a deep breath. He turned to face the voice that had spoken to him. The nickname that he used for her, now he looked at her didn't seem to fit. She was still a lot shorted than him, shorted than the rest of the group, but she seemed taller now.

"That's not how you are meant to respond to, hey handsome. You are meant to say, hello beautiful."

Zuko allowed his eyes to travel over her, from head to toe. He found that the name she had used was more fitting than the one had had called her. "You do look beautiful Toph."

The earthbender finally moved to enter the room fully. "yeah, yeah. You have Katara to thank for that." at the mention of the waterbenders name, Zuko's heart rate increased a little. Toph was now standing right in font of Zuko. Fate had chosen her course of action, she had to stick to it. "You can't even dress yourself, your hopeless." her hands found the bottom holes on the right shoulder of his robe. She unfastened them, and buttoned them again, in the right holes. Then pulled the collier out, from under the robe. It wasn't till she gave him a gentle pat on his right shoulder, that he took his eyes of her and realised that his robe was now hanging normally.

"How did you..."

"I could feel the material on the floor." that was all the expatiation she was going to give. Zuko took a step forward, closing the gap between the two benders. He lowered his head, and without realising he was doing it, he lifted his hand, lifting Toph's head up. Their lips touched, for a brief second it seemed so natural, then they became very aware of the person they were kissing, as Toph moved her hand to rest on Zuko's shoulder and Zuko wrapped his free arm around Toph's waist. As they pulled their heads away, they pulled each other into a hug.

When they had first kissed back in the fire nation there had been something there. Once they had got over the initial embarrassment and discomfort, the kiss felt right in its own way. All thought of Mai, Jet even Katara and Aang left them, it was just them in that moment. Now however that feeling was gone, completely and utterly. It was like all the romantic feelings that they had for each other, that had always been there, just buried, had been used, expressed in that first kiss. All that was left now was two friends trying to feel something that wasn't there.

Zuko and Toph held there hug longer and tighter than normal before pulling a part. They both were hoping for any sign that the spark they felt before, the spark that gave them hope that all of this was going to work out. That spark never came. Without saying a word Toph moved to sit herself on the table next to the window, much like the one in her room. Her legs hug over the edge a good few inches above the floor. Like a child her legs swung back and fourth, her hands holding onto the edge of the table next to her legs. If it wasn't for her dress and elaborate hair style Zuko wound have sworn she was no older than she was when he first meet her, three years ago, her face it's self gave no sign of the threes years that had passed since then, but they were evident in all other aspects of her, her eyes mainly.

Toph was wasting time, as she tried to think of the best way to say what she knew she had too. She was giving all of this up to fate, fate would guided her, at least that was what she hoped, because she had no idea what to do next. As her legs swung, her hand came into contact with the bottle in her pocket, giving her a opening. "I have something for you." she stopped swing her legs and pulled the bottle from her pocket. She held it out to Zuko, who was walking towards her. He took the bottle in his hands. He didn't know what the cream was for, he opened the bottle lifting it to his nose. "you don't smell it, idiot." Toph now reached out, taking the bottle back. "your sight in your left eye is starting to be affected by your scare isn't it." she didn't have to wait for an answer, she already knew. That was why she had made the ointment for him in the first place. "You should have said something earlier. If you use this ointment twice a day, till it's used up, then it will help. You can ask Katara to try and heal it again, with just normal water, and it should reduce the scar. The ointment works on the deep tissue of the scar, that is affecting your sight. Katara's healing couldn't get deep enough, so it didn't work." in amongst the confusion she felt coming from the fire lords vibrations, she also felt a spark of hope, when she had said that his scar maybe reduced. While that was a possibility, she didn't want to give him false hope. "I can't see your scar, so I don't know how much the ointment and healing will help reduce the scar, but it will help you sight." in truth it would save his sight, she didn't say this as she didn't want to worry him.

While she spoke she had dipped her index finger in the bottle, and was now reaching towards the scar on Zuko's face. As a reflex Zuko's hand shout up to take hold of Toph's, stopping here from touching the scar. Something in her face, the look in her eyes caused him to let her hand continue on it course past his own hand.

His burnt skin was rough under her touch, but not as rough as she had expected. As an earthbender her hands were callused and used to beating though the trough earth, but to Zuko her fingers on his scar felt smooth as silk. No one other than Katara had ever touched his scar before, he never let anyone touch it, not even Mai. The comforting look in the young earthbenders eyes left and were replaced by a hint of sadness. Her hand left the fire lords face once the ointment had been applied, she then placed the lid back on the bottle and left it on the table a few inches away from where she was sitting.

"Why are you talking as if your leaving." as he spoke a realisation that he had wanted to ignore washed over him, she was going.

"I'm sorry...but I can't do this." her voice sounded so defeated, her head fell forwards, her bangs covering her eyes. For a brief second the room feel into an unnatural silence. That was until Zuko finally lost hold of himself and burst into nervous laughter. Toph's head shout up to face him, completely surprised by his reaction.

Once he calmed down enough to speak again he looked her in the eyes. "Nether can I." Toph wanted to punch him right in the stomach for making her worry about how to tell him, that after all of her pushing, she was the one that was backing out. "It was a good idea, but we can't really go through with it can we."

"No." Toph gentle shock her head "We couldn't. I know you far to well."

"Oh is that so, well I know that you had a huge cr..."

Zuko was silenced by hand over his mouth. Her hand only covered part of his mouth, but he stopped talking anyway. "If you value your manhood, I would not say one more word." in response Zuko gave Toph a salute, lifting his hand to his forehead then sent it forward. "That is not funny." Toph removed her hand, and leaned back on the table. "I do love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know and I love you too. Like brother and sister...but not really cause we kis...well you know." it was now Toph's turn to burst into laughter at Zuko's awkwardness. It didn't take long for Zuko to start to laugh too.

Biting her lip to stop her laughter and in a nervous act, Toph slide off the table. "I really am sorry, about all of this. It's all my fault. I never thought I would say this, but I should have listened to Katara."

"Well that is what you get for trying to go through with a plan Sokka came up with." this attempt at making a joke didn't work as well as the others had. Toph took a step forwards, wrapping her arms around his chest. Zuko rested his head on the top of her head.

"I'll go down and tell everyone the wedding is off." her voice was muffled by his robe.

Zuko gave her one more tight squeeze before pulling away. "No I'll go." his voice was directed to the top of her head.

"No. I hav..."

"let me to this one thing for you." Toph was now leaning aginst the table, her exit blocked by Zuko. "You helped me get my mother back...deal with Azula. This is the least I can do."

"Ok, but you have been warned. They will be..."

"I think I can handle it." Zuko finally moved towards the door. He was sure he heard Toph making a tutting noise.

"At least I got my life changing field trip." Toph had now moved to leave the room, over taking Zuko to the door.

"Is that what you would call it, a life changing field trip. I call it he..."

"Please don't swear in front of a lady...a princess really. I'm still a princess aren't I."Zuko silently nodded his head as an answer. "It was most differently a life changing field trip. It really changed my life." her voice, no matter how much she tried not to let it trembled a little. Zuko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Toph gave a faint smile. Stood on her tip toes, and kissed Zuko on the cheek. Right on his scar.

"Thank you" she turned to leave, stopping at the door for a second. "Sorry."

once the door was closed behind her, Toph ran. She didn't really know why, she just let her legs carry her. The only thing she was sure of was that she wanted to get as far away as possible from the palace. She didn't even know where she was running to. For the briefest second it was ten years ago, she was six years old running out of her fathers house. Still not knowing where she was heading. Back then she ended up in the right place, maybe she would this time too.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. The next chapter is going to be the last one in this part. I thought I would just point this out, I meant to bring it up in the last chapter. The dress that Toph is wearing is based on the dress Esmeralda from the Disney film of the hunchback of Notre dame, at the festival of fools. **

**Please let me know what you think of the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

The harsh days sun shone down on the grounds of the earth kings palace, as a small figure, in a mainly dark orange dress ran towards the open gate leading out of the palace and out of the city. Toph was so intent on getting as far away as she could, as fast as she could, she wasn't paying any attention to the vibrations coming from inside the palace. If she did, she didn't know what she would do. All of those people where here for her wedding. A wedding that was no longer going to happen. She didn't know most of the people that where there, but the ones that she did she couldn't face now. I told you so, was the last thing she needed to hear now.

They were just back to were they started, Zuko was no closer to getting the trust of the fire nation court, or the earth kingdom. All of this had been for nothing, because of her. Tears threatened to fall from her clouded eyes, but she fought them back.

Toph was running so fast, focusing solely on that, that she didn't notice him. He was sitting on the top of the wall bordering the grounds of the palace. He had been watching her running towards him, he expected her to notice him, but she didn't. Once she was out the gate, and directly under were he sat, did she finally notice him. It wasn't his vibrations that gave him away. Momo jumped from Aang's shoulder onto Toph's, giving them both away.

A faint smile crossed the avatars face, as to old friends were reunited. He hoped his reunion with Toph would be as pleasant, but doubted it. Toph had been in her own world, when Momo landed on her shoulder. It felt like she was hit with a fire ball, causing her to come crashing back to reality. Her heart was racing so fast already, but now it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Aang picked up on that, as he landed lightly on the ground behind her. "Toph."

"Aang"he voice cam out as a whisper. very slowly Toph turned to face the voice. His voice was so different to the way she remembered it. If it wasn't for his unique set of vibrations she wouldn't have believed it was him at all. "What...how...I don't understand." Momo's tail seemed to be patting Toph on the back, as if he was trying to comfort her. Not wanting his friends to fight. Aang wanted to say something, anything at all, but no words came out. Her chest was heaving under her elaborate dress, as she tried to get enough air to fill her lungs. The silence that filled the air around them seemed to go on for ever. Till Toph seemed to have gained enough air, and control to string a sentence together. "Say something! You owe me that much at least." he owed her so much more than that, and she knew it too.

"I'm sorry." it was stupid, but it was all he could think to say. The only words that would leave his mouth right now.

When it was clear that, that was all he was going to say, Toph bit back. "Your sorry, that it all you have to say. Is that meant to make it all ok, I'm sorry." Momo dug his little claws into Toph's dress, to keep himself secure on her shoulder as her body shock from the yelling.

"I had to leave, I needed to be by myself to focus. I explained it all in the letter I left you and the others" Aang now dared to take a step towards her, but regretted it. Toph shout the heal of her right hand up in the air, casing a small earth pillar to emerge under the foot Aang had just moved forward. Forcing him back.

"What the hell are you talking about. What letter." he noticed that her checks were starting to turn a little red. He didn't know if she was going red from anger or if the heat was getting to her. It made her look pretty, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that before. This was still Toph he was thinking about thou.

He took a deep breath, knowing he had to be very careful what he said now. "I left a letter for you, to read with everyone. I left it here in your room, telling you all about what I was planing to do. I left it in you room as, Ba sing Sa was the closet place I knew any of you would be, to where I was at the time."

"Why didn't you just talk to me...I know case you were scared to face me..."

"It was about two years ago. I was told you would be here, but when I got here, you had gone." her checks now seemed to drain of all colour. She had a fairly good idea where she must have been when Aang came to see her, an didn't want to let her mind dwell on that. Her hand reached up to hold her mothers necklace. Aang noticed this, he also noticed the bracelet he gave her three years ago, making her a grand master. This gave him a little bit of hope.

That hope soon washed away when she opened her mouth again. "That's it. You left a letter, you didn't think to speak to any of us, face to face. Your big idea was to leave a letter, for a blind girl." Momo now wrapped his tail gently around Toph's neck. Feeling that she needed a little more comforting.

"You can read."

"How do you know that, have you been spying on me, on all of us."

NO!. I...spoke to Bumi, he said it in passing." Aang knew this was just going to make Toph madder, but he couldn't lie to her.

"So you can speak to him...but you can't speak to any of us. not even Katara" that was a low blow. Aang was sure he saw Momo shaking his head at the avatars stupidity. It seemed he couldn't even count on the support of the friend that had been with him for the past three years. He must really be in the wrong.

Copying the flying lemurs moment, Aang lowered his head. "it was easer. He understood." his eyes now clenched shout, waiting for the hit he was sure was going to come.

"We...I wouldn't understand." her words, with all the pain that she spoke them with, hurt more than any hit she could throw at him.

"No, I needed to be by myself, with no distractions. I needed to work on..."

"you needed to work on the realisations between the nations, that was what, IS most important. That is what we fought for. What people, people we carried about died for. What stupid selfish thing could be more important than that."

"I am the avatar..."

"that's not an excuse you can use when you feel like it. It means your job..."

"I know what my job is, and I have been doing that job for the past three years."

"NO! We, have been doing your job for that past three years." Momo had now lowered his head, covering his ears with his arms, that clung to Toph's dress. Despite the volume of her voice, Toph remained calm. Her breathing and heart rate were perfectly steady and controlled. "I'm tired. Katara, Zuko and the others, we are all so tired." Toph straightened out her right arm. Letting Momo know that it was time he went back to Aang. "Do you know why I hugged you, when you gave me this." her hand was now raised to better show the bracelet he had given her. In response. He shock his head. He was little shocked by the sudden change in subject. "I thought it meant that you trusted me. You Katara and Sokka were a family when I joined. I didn't think I would ever fit in. when you gave me this, I felt like I was part of a family. A family that excepted me for who I was. That you trusted me. I guess I was wrong." she ripped the bracelet from her wrist, and threw it at him. It landed just in front off him. Toph turned to walk away. Aang was after her in a shout. Reaching out to grab hold of her now bear wrist.

Before he could really reach her, Toph spun round again. Her right arm was stretched out in front of her, finger spread out. There was a look on her face Aang hadn't seen before. It was fierce yet saddened. He wanted to comfort her, to get that look off her face thou when he tried to move he found he couldn't.

Aang didn't take long to figure out why he was unable to move. He like many people had heard about the witches of the east, and their bonebending. He was impressed, but not surprised. If any one was ever going to be able to use bonebending again, it would be Toph. "Stay away from me." her voice came out trough gritted teeth. Her hand feel to her side, as she turned and ran.

Aang stood still, in the same place for what felt like a eternity as all that had just been said washed over him. He was finally able to take it all in, and it hurt. Momo had now taken his place on Aang's shoulder, his tail wrapped around the airbenders neck in an attempt at comforting him. Aang finally moved, he turned to walk towards the palace. He stopped and bent down to pick up Toph's bracelet. He looked at it, remembering how long it had taken to find the right stone. He chose this jade one, as the colour matched Toph's eyes and it also form a certain angle looked like the yin yang symbol. He would give it back to her one day, till then he would keep it safe. He tied it to the belt he now wore and continued to walk towards the palace.

Katara had said it would be best if he stayed away a little longer till all of the wedding stuff was over. There was no wedding now, therefore no reason to stay away any longer. He couldn't wait to see what everyone looked like now. Toph and Katara had both grown so much while he had been gone. He knew he had grown too, he just knew thou that both Zuko and Sokka would still be taller than him. What was really making him walk the long path to the palace was a obligation he felt he owed to Toph and the others. They had kept everything go while he was gone, they had needed him and he wasn't there. He was here now thou, and he would take the anger, disappointment and frustration that was building up now in the palace onto himself. Taking the attention away from Zuko and Toph, it was the least he could do.

In a guest room on the ground floor of the palace, behind the bedside table was the letter Aang had left for Toph and the others. She always kept the window in her room open, even in winter. she hated the feeling of behind trapped by four walls. a strong wind had blown through the room a few days after Aang left the letter carrying it to were it now rested. Toph had only stayed in that room once, just after the war, the next time she came to the stay in Ba Sing Sa she was give the room she know used, on the first floor. No one had been in that room since Aang left the letter.

_Dear everyone_

_I'm sorry to do this, this way, but I'm not strong enough to say goodbye to all of you all over again. I really hope that you will be able to understand why I have to do this. I maybe able to bend all four element thanks to you all, but there is so much more I need to learn if I'am going to be the avatar you believe that I can be. Please also understand that I don't want to do this, but I have to do it. I have to do it for you all, to keep you safe, and to keep what we fought for safe. I will be back, I don't know when, but I will be back I promise. So till then, Katara, your belief in me makes me know I can do all that you think I can. Sokka, you have the kind of strength from your heart that I want to have to protect you all. Toph you make me strong enough to do this, and to keep going further than I ever thought I could go. Zuko, you make be sure that I can make up for all the mistakes I have made, and Suki I hope that you may one day think as highly of me as you do avatar Keoshi. I will miss you all, thank you. _

_Goodbye, for now Aang (Twinkle toes to Toph) _

* * *

**that it is, part five is done. I would just like to thank you all for reading, I hope you have enjoyed it, and thank you very much to the two people that have reviewed the story while I have been rewriting it. I will be moving onto part six in the next week or so, that part will contain the fiftieth chapter of the whole story, this being the 45th so that is quit cool. **

**I should also say that while it is great when you sign up for story alerts (It lets me know that eve thou not many people review that people do enjoy the story) the way this story works with twenty parts to it in the end, it would be easer if you wish to read the next part to sign up for author alerts rather than story alerts. **

**This fifth part marks the end of the first section of the story, the part that focuses on Toph and Zuko. The next part will deal more with Aang's return. It will also start to set up the pairing that will continue though the out story. **

**I hope you will keep ready the story and again peace let me know what you think of this part, or the story as a whole so far. Bye. **


End file.
